Wyverns Eternal
The Wyverns Eternal, (Sometimes known as the 'Eternal Wyverns', or simply the 'Wyverns') are a loyalist Space Marine Chapter of the 13th Founding. Their parent chapter remains unknown to all save the Inquisition and the Veterans of the 1st Company, though various sources credit a wide range, from Raven Guard, to the Raptors. The Wyverns Eternal are shown to have a high degree of respect for the Emperor of Mankind himself, but show no reverance or compassion for the High Lords of Terra, or the Inquisition. Chapter History Founding The Wyverns Eternal were founded during the 13th Founding, the so-called 'Dark Founding', although the exact dates are not known even to the Chapter itself. The parent Chapter of the Wyverns Eternal is most commonly acredited to the Raven Guard, as the Chapter seems to have an unusually high number of Assault Marines as opposed to Tactical Marines. However, it is also suspected that the Wyverns Eternal may have spawned out of loyalist elements of the World Eaters legion during the Horus Heresy. The truth is known only to the Inquisition, the God-Emperor himself, and the Chapter's elite veterans. Chapter Home World Culture The Home World of the Wyverns Eternal isn't so much a single world as it is two worlds, locked in binary orbit with each other. Artemis, the larger of the two is a medieval world, with many knight orders. Each order fights for its own reasons, however the undeniable fact remains that no matter which order, they all revere the same deities, "The Ascended." In truth, these "Ascended" are merely chosen Artemian warriors picked up by the Wyverns Eternal and brought to their fortress world, and the binary twin of Artemis, Apollo. The culture itself of Artemis is very similar to ancient Terra's own medieval age, especially around the 14th century and the crusades. The vast majority of civilians on Artemis are illiterate, though recently the Artemian orders have begun attempting to install a global education program for civilians. Their language is written in Artemian runes, but is more commonly spoken aloud. Religion wise, the inhabitants of Artemis are very superstitious, striving to do their duty in life to be reborn in the next life as a knight of one of the many orders. This culture transfers over to all those who are inducted into the Wyverns Eternal, going so far as to influence their Chapter symbols. Notable Campaigns Gene-Seed The gene-seed of the Wyverns Eternal is suspected to be from Corvus Corax, Primarch of the Raven Guard, however the validity of this claim cannot be proven. The Chapter's link to the Raven Guard stems from their Chapter Master fashioning his personal weapon after the Whip of Corax, having a high amount of Assault Marines and Vanguard Veteran, but also their tactics, putting pressure on weaker points of an enemy's defense as opposed to a full frontal assault. Chapter Organisation Chapter Recruitment Combat Doctrine Chapter Beliefs Notable Wyverns Eternal *'Lord-Wyvern Arcturus Helios' - Arcturus Helios, proud Chapter Master of the Wyverns Eternal has led the chapter since its founding, and has always striven to bring the chapter to its peak. During the first ever campaign the Chapter participated in, they witnessed a contingent of Khorne Berserkers in combat, and Helios himself lead the charge to destroy them. The berserkers, their minds lost to the ruinous powers, merely threw themselves into combat against the Chapter Master. The Chapter Master ripped a chain from a fallen Berserker's power armour, and used it like a whip, imatating the style his Primarch was once famed for. He quickly dispatched the beserkers allowing his Chapter to move in and continue their mission. Following this battle, the chapter master was inspired to create a weapon. A weapon with the fluidity of a chain, but the honour of a blade. He ordered a relic be made, a blade that could split into seperate parts and sting like a whip. This relic became known as the The Wyvern's Tail, a custom made power sword. The blade of was laced with a poison made with from the toxic venom of an Artemian Death Scorpion. In the recent years, he has become ever more present on the battlefield, making an appearance as a front-line commander in many conflicts. He leads his soldiers with honour and distinction, shining as a beacon for all of his troops to follow. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The colours of the Wyverns Eternal reflect both their origins, and their own identy. The black colour was taken as a reference to their Raven Guard progenitors, where the purple was chosen to reflect both a Wyvern's toxin, and a Wyvern's magical aura. Each Astartes' armor is decorated with a variety of flames and runes in the same purple colour. Chapter Badge The Chapter is most easily recognized by it's very unique chapter badge. The badge shows an Ouroboros dragon, topped with a winged crown, and Artemian runes carved into the Ouroboros. The Ouroboros represents the chapter's belief in reincarnation and duty, whilst the runes inside of it say "Duty will reward you all". The winged crown represents the Emperor and the Aquila, the only things that they swear loyalty to besides their chapter master. Chapter Fleet The Wyverns Eternal have a total of two Battle Barges, and a large number of (Nearly 50) Strike Cruisers in orbit around their home system of Odyssey. Even though they have a large amount of Strike Cruisers, they have no other ships of any kind, making their fleet neither particularly interesting or dangerous. Gallery Category:13th Founding Category:Unknown Geneseed Category:Chapters of Unknown Lineage